


sugar, sugar?

by s0ftiie



Category: Marvel (Comics), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Kink, Daddy Wade, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MJ is a lesbian icon, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Wade Wilson, also, angry reporter eddie, but he's still a mercenary, but i love his face omg, but wade loves it, extremely nsfw, fucking COME FOR ME, gotta make dat cash somehow, i dont really know how to tag?, i forgot to mentiON THAT LMAO, i'm just projecting myself onto peter at this point, omg and eddie brock i just realised that i forgot about him in the tags, peter has a size kink LMAO, peter is an awkward bi, peter is awfully possesive, peter parker is a hot mess, pre-mutation wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftiie/pseuds/s0ftiie
Summary: peter parker- twenty. struggling college student, barista, best friend, nephew. meet wade wilson- thirty-two, mercenary, obnoxiously rich and honestly? just obnoxious in general.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> eee hi !! this is my first work and i'm kinda excited to see how y'all will like it :-)   
> here are some quick notes:  
> \- peter is twenty and wade is around thirty-two.  
> -peter is struggling college student(tm) so yes this IS gonna follow a stereotypical sugar-daddy/baby fanfiction trope cOME FOR ME  
> \- wade characterization is super hard + i've never done it before so i'm sorry if it comes out wrong!  
> constructive criticism is always welcomed, my dudes!

Like any good story about Peter Parker, this story opens to said boy running behind a bus. He was yelling, and getting soaked because of the rain, but he'd only missed the bus by three minutes- couldn't the guy at least pull over so he wouldn't look like an idiot? From what Peter could tell, the bus drove faster, and he slowed into a walk, dark brown hair matted to his face thanks to the downpour.

Peter flushed as a man who was getting into his car sniggered at him, collapsing down onto the curb and pulling out his phone. He tried the unlock button a few times- but his iPhone 5 was totally dead, meaning he couldn't call MJ to come pick him up. He buried his face in his hands and whined, tears burning in the corner of his eyes. He'd been late for work by ten minutes this morning, meaning he'd had to stay for ten minutes overtime after work. 

"Fuck!" He cried out, leaning his head back and letting the rain pelt his face. 

"Hey, kid!" A voice called to him, and Peter looked over to man wearing all black- black jeans, hoodie, doc martens- but also a bright red leather jacket over the hoodie. The man waved him over, and Peter stood, his teeth chattering and his arms prickled from the cold. "Jesus, kid, y'look like a drowned rat," the man ushered him into the bookstore that he was standing outside of, and Peter relaxed instantly from the warmth emitting inside the building. 

"Oh my god," he sighed, running his hands up and down his bare arms, looking up at the man. Peter blushed, looking down at his feet. Great, the man was laughing at him. 

"Why're you out in the rain without a jacket?" He asked, and Peter shrugged.

"Was late for work this morning and I forgot- hey!" Peter hissed as he watched the man light a cigarette. "You can't smoke that in here!" He looked upwards to glare at the man, (the guy was seriously taller than him,) but was cut short at a smirk and twinkling blue eyes. 

"Babe, does it really look like I give a fuck?" He had a thick Canadian accent, and Peter half-smiled. "Here," he shrugged off the red leather, and tossed it over Peter's shaking shoulders. "D'ya need a ride home, honey?" 

"Uh- thanks? And probably not, the next bus should be here in a few minutes," Peter replied, keeping his head down and his face away from the man's steel gaze. 

"Wade. My name's Wade," He said, and Peter nodded.

"'m Peter."

"Cute name for a cute face," Peter looked up and didn't miss the wink that the man- Wade- sent him. Peter flushed again. Damn Wade, and his amazing cheekbones.

"well, Wade, thanks for saving me from the rain and the jacket-" Peter began to pull it off but Wade lay a hand on his shoulder. 

"Keep it." 

"Oh- er- okay, right. Well, thanks then. Seeya around maybe?"

"Maybe."


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short! They'll start getting longer once I get on a roll with the plot but I don't really have the time at the moment, yikes.   
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Peter bumped his hip against MJ's as he walked past her behind the counter- the two had the same shifts today, meaning he could catch a ride from the red-head. She chuckled and nudged his shoulder, pushing back over to the machine where he was _supposed_ to be making a cappuccino. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, before turning back to the woman who was standing at the counter.

"Sorry, ma'am, what was it that you wanted?" Peter zoned back out and began to make the coffee. MJ slid the order to him and he winked at her, starting a cold brew while placing a lid on the cappuccino. 

"Er- Aubrey?" He called, and a brunette girl grinned at him, taking the coffee with a small thanks. A blonde woman entered the coffee shop, and both Peter and MJ beamed. "Gwen!" He called, and she smiled back, putting her umbrella into the rack. 

"Hey, Pete. MJ," she winked at her girlfriend, and Peter fake-gagged. "Could I get a caramel frap please, love?" She grinned, and MJ pressed a kiss to her cheek over the counter. 

"Danielle?" Peter called, and passed the girl her coffee. She winked at him and he smiled awkwardly at her while Gwen laughed in the background. The door to the Starbucks opened again, and Peter sighed. Couldn't he catch a break? He had his back to the counter while he squirted the whipped-cream. 

"Hello Sir, what can I get for you today?" 

"The sweetest thing you have," a man said. "Make it up- I don't care. Sprinkles and candy floss or whatever, just colorful and sweet. Oh- and like, small sized? I don't know the words for that." 

"Uh- Okay? How about a dragon frappe? It's bright green and purple," MJ suggested, before turning to Peter and handing him the order. Peter rolled his eyes, handing Gwen her drink as she'd come next to the serving counter. He hated making these stupid- "Name on the cup?"

"Wade." Peter froze, turning slowly and looking at the man from the corner of his eye. It was the hot blond, Peter realized, and he ducked his head, rapidly turning back to coat the cup with a berry swirl. He'd been using the guy's jacket for the past few days since he'd gotten it- it was a lot more waterproof than anything else Peter had owned- and it was hanging on the coat rack. Wade had probably seen it. 

Peter made the drink in record-time, sliding over to the serving counter. "Here," he said softly, before looking up at Wade. Peter flushed when he realized the guy was blatantly checking him out, and took a step backwards. 

"Peter, right? From the other day?" Wade asked, and Peter nodded. Wade grinned. "Didn't realize you were a barista- that's super cute," the guy giggled, and Peter smiled back. 

"I've still got your jacket, its here, actually, if you'd like it back," Peter replied, unsure as to what to say. Wade shook his head. 

"Nah, it looks good on you, Baby boy. I already told ya that." He was grinning wolfishly, and Peter almost said something else, but he got distracted by giggling. He could see his best friends out of the corner of his eye laughing and pointing as subtly as they could- which wasn't much. 

"Thanks again, then," Peter said, smiling awkwardly, and Wade saluted him before leaving with his dragon frappuccino in his hand. 

Wade started showing up once every few days, ordering different things every time. He only ever showed when it was Peter's shift, and everyone had noticed, MJ especially, who had taken to teasing Peter every time the blond walked through the door. 

Peter groaned, sinking down into his couch as MJ relayed the story of the day to Gwen, who was giggling uncontrollably. Wade had asked Peter how he was, but when Wade had called Peter 'sweetheart,' the brunet had dropped the tray of coffee's he'd been holding and had been too embarrassed to leave the staff-room after that, paying MJ ten dollars to clean the floor for him. 

He threw his notebook at her and she batted it away easily, sticking her tongue out at him. "You're the worst," he huffed, and MJ shrugged. 

"Why don't you just ask him out?" She asked, and he huffed. 

"It's not that easy, MJ," he sighed, and she stared at him pointedly. 

"It literally is, Pete," Gwen cut in, "just say, "hey, I think you're hot. Let's go out sometime," 'n then give him your number." She shrugged.

"I've never even talked-"

"So talk to him, then," MJ rolled her eyes for the thousandth time, and Peter wrinkled his nose. "Don't try to tell me that's not easy either, dork." 


	3. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa hi everyone! sorry for not updating in a while, i keep meaning to but my time has been so occupied that i haven't had the chance, meaning the chapters i wrote before (that you've read) and the ones i'm going to write are all short and i hate that ! yikes i'm sorry lmao. this isn't an exception and it's super short and i'm SO sorry but when my life calms down a bit i'll be able to write longer chapters for you guys! hope you enjoy!

Peter Parker often struggled with words, which was why he usually ended up either a. going over a million different outcomes of the conversation in his head beforehand, or b. absolutely bombing the conversation and looking like an idiot. 

A good example of a, is when Peter applied for his job as a barista. He'd gone over countless questions that his future boss may have asked him, he Googled answers to questions that probably weren't going to be asked, (it was good to be prepared anyways,) and he'd even had a practice interview with May. He'd clearly needed and wanted this job, and had strived to achieve his goal of receiving it- which he did. 

An example of b, however, is how his current conversation is going. You see, if given time to prepare and think things over, Peter probably would've Googled some cheesy one-liner jokes, and things to bring up in conversation with someone you were hoping to be, _cough_ , friends with. But he wasn't given time to prepare as Wade had entered the Starbucks the next day, dressed in casual black jeans, and a hoodie with a logo that Peter didn't recognize. It had been raining outside again, though, so the man had stripped of the red hoodie, leaving him in just a black t-shirt that was clinging to him sinfully. 

Peter was frozen, holding out Wade's coffee but not saying anything, his eyes glued to Wade's chest after pathetically mumbling a "Wa-". Wade was giggling almost manically as he watched the poor boy stutter, his hand shaking slightly from the weight of the coffee. "Like what you see, Petey?" He grinned, and Peter choked, shoving the coffee into Wade's hand to hide his embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'd stare, too." 

Peter giggled, speechless as he watched the man take a sip before making a sour face. If he'd Googled, he'd know what to say. He bit his lip softly, staring at the taller man quizzically. "You okay?" Wade asked, and Peter flushed again. 

"Uh- yeah, I'm good," he tried, pushing his lips into a half-smile. Wade obviously saw right through it, though, and tilted his head adorably, like a puppy. 

"Are you sure? You can take a break and we can talk about it, if you want, babe." And how could Peter say no to that? 

MJ smirked at him, watching as he pulled his apron off and hung it up. Peter poked his tongue out, before following Wade to a table in the corner. "So what's up, honey-pie?" Wade asked, before downing almost all of his coffee. Peter rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless, resting his chin in his palms. 

"Debts are stressing me out, I guess. This job definitely doesn't pay enough for rent, student loans, and food each week so," Peter shrugged, "a lot's just been on my mind to do with that."

"Really? You could'a just said," Wade grinned, pulling four fiftes out of his wallet and sliding them over to Peter. The younger man's eyes flashed from Wade to the cash and back again, before hissing. 

"Dude! I am not taking your money!"

"It certainly sounds like you need it," he replied, nonchalant as he tucked the bills into Peter's breast pocket. "There." 

"Dude!" He squeaked, watching Wade laugh at him.

"It's seriously nothing to me. Take it and be gracious." Wade was staring at him now, the smile on his lips looking half-real. 

"But-"

"No buts, Peter. You don't owe me anything. Take it and buy yourself some groceries," Wade huffed, and Peter flushed under his intense gaze. "Yes?"

"Okay," Peter sighed, watching Wade's grin become triumphant. Hmph. 

"Good boy," Wade downed the rest of his coffee, smirking at the blush that flooded up Peter's neck, reaching his ears. "Alright, babe, how's about this? You're struggling, you text me. I'll give you s'more cash." The taller man slid a business card across the table to Peter, in a similar way he had with the money, and Peter narrowed his eyes. 

"Don't- what even- dude! No," Peter glared, and Wade held his hands up in surrender.

"I gotta go, Petey-pie, but seriously. Consider it." Wade stood and left, and Peter watched him the whole way. He sighed, turning back to the seat in front of himself, and rolled his eyes when he'd realized Wade had forgotten his hoodie. 


	4. chapter three

Peter damned the New York subway system, as he could already feel himself getting sick. People stood around him were coughing and sneezing, and the people sitting weren't too much better. He was just glad he was warm. 

He sighed, blinking his eyes to rid the sleep until he got home. He'd gotten the late shift that night, and then had to go grocery shopping, and he was almost too tired to function. He was definitely too broke to function. Wade's card was burning in his back pocket. It had been two days since he'd last seen Wade, though it felt like mere moments. Peter couldn't forget his sincere eyes as he'd told Peter to call him- for money. Peter's thoughts soured. 

He was doing just fine, paying his half of the rent and buying his groceries with, (mostly,) his money. Wade's cash had helped a lot, but Peter was determined to not need any more. He yawned, snapped out of his thoughts as the train skidded to a stop. He stood, picking up his grocery bags, and walking out onto the platform to head home. Usually he would've called a cab to get home, but the train station was closer to the grocers, and Peter didn't have the energy to talk to a cab driver. 

He walked, hood up, as the sun began to set in Queens, his feet barely lifting off the ground. He yawned again, fumbling with his keys as he approached his apartment building, but they dropped out of his hold. 

He groaned, not wanting to set the bags down on the wet sidewalk, frowning at his keys that lay limp in a puddle while people continued to walk past him. 

"Need some help, honey?" Peter rolled his eyes, watching as Wade picked up his keys and shook them off, drying them on his shirt. "So this is your building?" 

"What're you, following me now?" Peter asked, and Wade giggled, taking two of the bags from Peter's hand, and handing him the keys. 

"You wish, baby cakes," Wade replied, bumping his hip against Peter's. The younger man rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, opening the door to the building. 

"The elevator is out of order, but we're only on the third floor so," Peter shrugged, side-eyeing Wade as he stomped up the stairs next to the brunet. 

"No biggie. I see ya' like the hoodie too- but don't cramp my style, baby boy," Wade commented, and Peter flushed as he realized he was wearing both Wade's hoodie and jacket. A quick glance to the side confirmed it- Wade was wearing almost the exact same thing, only with thick, black combat boots instead of ratty old five-dollar sneakers. 

"Oh- Jeez, you just- they're the warmest things in my closet at the moment," Peter shuffled his feet and almost tripped, the tips of his ears glowing as Wade caught him by the shoulder.

"It's all good, besides, not like I don't like seein' ya' in my clothes," Wade winked, and Peter chuckled softly, leading Wade to his door. He unlocked it, pushing the door open with his shoulder. 

"You can't say stuff like that," Peter grinned, "anyway, just set the stuff down on the counter-"

"Pete?" Peter froze, peeking over his bags at MJ and Gwen, who were pulling on their coats. "Huh. Well. Wear protection-"

"MJ!" Peter squeaked, watching in horror as Wade winked at his best friend. "Gwen! I thought you two were at dinner?"

"We're heading out now, actually," Gwen grinned, looking between Peter and Wade. 

"Oh! Great! See you later, then!" Peter was a bright shade of red as he grabbed Gwen by the wrist and dragged her out into the hallway, before returning to snatch MJ away as she began to say something to Wade. He slammed the door closed and locked it, hiding his face with his hands as the women laughed from behind the door. He whined when Wade laughed, too, looking up at him in disbelief.

"Oh, I like them," he giggled, placing the grocery bags on the counter. "They work at the coffee shop with ya', right?" Peter sighed, shucking off Wade's leather jacket and hanging it up on the back of the door.

"Yeah," he replied, beginning to put things away. Wade hopped up, onto the counter, and began to pass him things to put away. 

"This isn't much," Wade commented, peeking into the cupboards, and then into the grocery bags. 

"Nosey," Peter said, snatching the bag away from Wade's prying eyes.

"My offer still stands," Wade shrugged, examining his short nails- Peter noticed they were painted, each nail a different color of the rainbow. He smiled. And then Wade's words registered, and his face contorted.

"I'm not some charity case," Peter huffed. "I'm doing just fine on my own." 

"Right, okay, love," Wade rolled his eyes, "but you can't expect me to believe that when you can't afford name-brand peanut butter." Wade was examining the jar curiously, and Peter practically hissed at him as he snatched it out of his hands. 

"I'm fine, Wade." Peter stomped into his room, with Wade trailing quietly behind him. How he walked almost silently wearing combat boots, Peter didn't know. That had to be an art. Peter slipped off his shoes and tossed his keys and wallet onto his dressing table. He opened snapchat on his phone and sent a photo for streaks, before looking back over at Wade. 

The blond was leaning in the door frame, watching Peter curiously. Peter couldn't help but admire him- he'd always been a sucker for bad boys and currently, with Wade's all-black boots and leather jacket outfit, he was really fitting the stereotype. 

"Ya' stare a lot, don't cha', baby boy," he commented, and Peter blushed again. "Can I come in?" 

"Duh," Peter replied. Looking like that, Wade could come as close to Peter as he'd- Peter's thoughts cut out as Wade sat down on his bed, looking up at Peter with a stupid grin on his face. 

"So," Wade started, drawing out the o, "what're your plans for tonight?" 

"Excuse me?" Peter leant back against his dresser.

"Plans? D'ya' have any?" 

"Uh- I was just going to study for exams, they're in a few weeks."

"Oh- you're still in school?"

"Yeah, NYU. Studying bio-molecular science and chemical and biomolecular engineering," Peter shrugged, watching as Wade's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Seriously? Babe, that's so cool!" Peter smiled, keening under the praise. "Wow, I don't even know what any of that means." Wade sighed, smiling at him widely. He never really stopped smiling, though, Peter noticed. "But- NYU? And those sound really complicated- I'll bet your student debt is crazy."

"Yeah, it is," Peter huffed, turning to his desk to pick up his laptop and a textbook. "But don't you say a word," he turned to Wade who mimed zipping his lips, and Peter rolled his eyes. "So you're not in schooling?" 

"Nah, dropped out halfway through senior year and enlisted."

"In the army?" Peter squeaked, and his eyes widened as Wade shrugged, nodding. "Whoa. What do you do now?"

"I'm in- uh- security services," his eyes left Peter for the first time, and he lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck. 

"That's super cool," Peter replied, grinning that the blond, who looked back at him. "I could never do stuff like that- fighting, I mean."

"Yeah, you're pretty small," Wade smirked, standing. "Study time?"

"Study time."

* * *

 

An hour later, Gwen and MJ arrived home and found Peter and Wade in deep conversation, Peter sitting on the couch and Wade across from him, cross-legged on the floor. His black leather jacket was draped over the back of the couch and his combat boots were sat neatly underneath it. Peter had tossed his laptop and textbooks to the side to listen to Wade as he rambled on while he cleaned- was that a knife?

MJ squeaked, because yes, it was a knife. It was a pretty big one, too. 

"Peter?" She asked, and Peter turned slowly, still listening to Wade. 

"Welcome back!" He called. The two women look between the two men curiously. 

"Have you two had dinner?" Ah, so Gwen would take the lead. MJ almost sighed. Her words were directed at Wade and she was smiling pleasantly, and Wade immediately dropped the knife.

"Uh- no? We've been talking. What's the time?" Peter asked, and Gwen rolled her eyes. 

"Almost ten o'clock, dumbass," she replied, and Peter flushed, turning back to Wade.

"Guess we lost track of time," he said, and Wade laughed. 

"I guess so, baby boy," he winked at Peter, and MJ furrowed her eyebrows. Baby boy? That was new, even for Peter. "Uh- I shoulder be going then." 

"Right," Peter almost pouted, and MJ snorted, watching as he frowned at wade, who pulled his boots on and laced them tightly, before sliding the knife down the inside of one. He tugged on his leather jacket and waved awkwardly to Peter, before leaving the apartment with his head down. As soon as the door clicked shut, the two women collapsed on either side of the brunet. 

"What the fuck, Peter!"

"He was cleaning a knife!"

"Guys, calm down. He works in security, it's kinda his job to have weapons," he rolled his eyes, gathering his things from the coffee table. "Besides, he's harmless. It's Wade! He was wearing unicorn socks, Gwen." 

"A knife, Peter!" Gwen insisted, and Peter patted her face. 

"I'm gonna go sleep, because I have class tomorrow morning. I hope you had a nice dinner,"  Peter said softly, kissing both of their cheeks before stumbling away.

"He looks happy," MJ shrugged, and Gwen shrugged back. 


	5. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the comments! means the world! i wish i could update quicker, but life always seems to get in the way. i hope you enjoy!

peter yawned, textbook leaning against the coffee machine as he brewed the next macchiato in the queue. he paused for a moment, waiting for the cream, and pursed his lips as he pointed his pencil along the lines of text while he read. tucking the pencil back on top of his ear, he poured the cream, making a leaf-like pattern in the liquid, before sliding it across the counter to a blonde woman who was chatting with her friends. 

he didn't acknowledge her thanks as he'd already turned back to the book, tapping the pencil's eraser against his bottom lip. "so if-" he underlined a few words, and then turned to the clock. 

"morning, sunshine," peter looked up to see wade leaning against the counter, and peter grinned at him. "usual please, mary-jane," he said, batting his eyelids. mj rolled her eyes, watching as peter threw his apron off and scooped up the book in his hand, walking around the counter. he bumped his hip against wade as they walked to a table together, and wade threw an arm over his shoulder. "you ready for today?" 

"no," peter huffed, rolling his eyes as he dropped the book down onto the table in front of himself. wade dragged a chair around to sit next to him, opening the book and flipping through the first few places, before shutting it again.

"if it makes you feel any better, i have no idea what any of the circled words mean," he tried, and peter giggled softly. "you're going to do great, pete. top of the class." 

"that's what i keep telling him," mj groaned, placing the coffee cup down in front of the large man. wade saluted her, and she rolled her eyes again, smiling as she walked back to the counter. 

"it's just- stressing me out." peter leant his head against wade's shoulder, cuddling closer when wade threw an arm over him. 

"afterwards we could go do something? i know a bad-ass arcade, they just got a knew wreck-it-ralph inspired game," he winked, and peter laughed. 

"sure, yeah. i'll text you when i get out," he replied, and wade nodded. 

* * *

"it literally- i know i'm going to fail!" peter squeaked, not noticing wade draping his leather jacket over his shoulders. 

"no you're not," wade reminded him again, a small smirk tugging at his lips. the two had just left for the arcade, walking, as peter didn't want to ride on the back of wade's "death trap." 

wade's phone began to ring, and he glanced down at it, before looking to peter. "i've- ah- i've gotta take this," he sais, and peter shrugs, leaning against the building they were walking by. wade stood in front of him, using his own back as a shield to the cold for peter. "wade wilson," he said, his voice monotone and speech clipped. peter listened curiously, before realizing he couldn't hear anything from the other end. "yeah- no, it'll be done by friday. today? no, i can't today. i've got plans," he looked up to peter, and their eyes met. peter grinned. wade grinned back. "no- weasel- dude, c'mon... fine. you know what, okay- but you're gonna regret this. i'll make you. see you tonight." 

wade hung the phone up, looking back to peter who was playing with the fingers of wade's other hand. he looked up, "everything okay?" 

"er- sorry babes, but work just called. i've gotta go," he frowned, and peter's eyebrows furrowed. 

"is everything okay?" 

"yeah, just- something came up. i thought i still had time, but.. i'll call you a cab, okay? i know a guy," he said and peter nodded, watching him look down at his phone again. 

"what came up?"

"i- i can't talk about it, sweetheart," wade said as the person picked up. "yo, i need you to drop off a friend at home. i'll send you the address of where we are, be here as soon as possible. love you too." 

"'love you?' and why can't you talk about it?" peter persisted, tilting his head. 

"he's a good friend- and it's a work thing, okay?" wade texted someone something, and soon enough a taxi pulled over to the side of the road, a lean indian man waving the two over. "c'mon, this is dopinder," wade sits peter in the taxi. dopinder waves. "'pinder, this is peter."

"hello, mister peter!" he grinned, and peter smiled back. 

"give him your address, okay? you're safe with him." 

"and i'm not safe with anyone else." peter asked, raising his eyebrows.

"no," wade replied in earnest, before leaning in and kissing peter's forehead. peter flushed, lips parting in surprise as wade shut the car door. 

"so! mister peter! you're a friend of mister pool's?" dopinder asked him, grinning at him in the rearview mirror. 

"mister pool? if you're talking about wade, then yeah. how do you know him?" 

"i had to pick him up once from one of his jobs," he replied, almost dreamily. 

"jobs? i thought he worked in security."

"well, i suppose you could call it security," he laughed, and peter frowned. 

"what does he do, then? really?" he asked, meeting dopinder's eyes in the mirror, but the indian man quickly looked away. 

"if he hasn't told you then i shouldn't, that's mister pool's business," dopinder said, turning a corner and nearing peter's apartment block. 

"is it dangerous?"

"very." dopinder pulled up in front of the building, puling into a free park. peter bit his lip, before reaching into his jeans pocket to pull out his wallet. "oh! mister peter, no. any friend of deadpool's is a friend of mine, please." he says, turning in his seat and holding up his hand. peter high-fives him and he grins. "i look forward to seeing you again." 

"yeah, you too," peter replied, getting out of the cab and walking to the front door. he turned back to watch as dopinder pulled into traffic. 

deadpool. 

who the hell was deadpool? 

* * *

 **google results for** : who is deadpool?  
 **google results for** : deadpool  
 **google results for** : wade deadpool

 _deadpool is the alias of one of the most notorious mercenaries in the usa. possibly of canadian descent_ -

peter glanced over to the hoodie that was thrown across his bed's headboard. the logo it donned was that of "deadpool"'s. he sighed, pushing his laptop off of his lap and burying his face into a pillow. why did he always wind up with crushes on terrible guys? 

wait, crush? 

peter sighed again, groaning into the pillow as loudly as he could. of course he had a crush on a mercenary. what else is new? he looked back over to his battered laptop. 

- _his body count is in the millions._

great! he's killed millions. wonderful. of course. why not? he felt his phone vibrate somewhere on the bed and he reached out blindly for it, pulling it over and unlocking it, before rolling his eyes. 

->wade: hey petey! im all done is it cool if i cum ovr?  
>of course, but i need to talk to you about some things.   
->wade: bad things ????? ????????????  
>maybe.   
->wade: :-(((

peter swallowed and put his phone on his nightstand. he took a deep breath before standing up, pulling on his sweatpants and walking into the loungeroom. mj and gwen lay on the couch together, watching a movie, and peter ruffled mj's hair as he walked past them to get to the kitchen. 

"what's up, pete?" 

"wade's coming over," peter replied. 

"stay safe," gwen said to him, and he squinted.

"why do you say that?" 

"i mean wear a condom, peter-"

"gwen!" peter downed a glass of water, flushing as the two women laughed at him. "guys, don't. i might not talk to him again after today." 

"what'd that little bitch do?" mj asked, finally pausing the movie and sitting up so that she could lean over the back of the couch. 

"mj, please. i can handle it myself," he said, placing the empty glass into the sink and turning to them. "besides, i don't think-" a knock at the door cut him off. "come in, wade," he called, watching as the door opened and the tall man stepped inside. 

"afternoon, ladies," he grinned at the two on the couch, before letting it fall when mj glared at him. "pete?" 

"c'mon," peter said, pushing himself off the counter and leading wade into his room. 

wade kicked off his boots once inside and pulled off his jacket, laying it on peter's desk while the boy shut the door. "what'd ya' wanna talk about?" he asked, and peter swallowed. all of a sudden he felt nervous, like if he said anything he'd been in danger. 

"i- so, you work in security?" he asked, and  wade nodded, "right. so then, why does dopinder call you deadpool? like the mercenary?" he continued, watching as wade's mouth dropped slightly, eyes widening in surprise.

"uh-"

"and don't lie to me about this," peter fiddled with his fingers, watching as wade bit his lip in thought. "please." 

"so- um, right. he um- calls me that 'cause, uh- maybe i am, deadpool? would you be okay with it if i was?" he asked, looking up at peter through his eyelashes. 

"so you're a- you're-" peter stumbled backwards in shock. "you've killed people, wade- so many people!" peter spoke in loud whispers, as he'd rather not have mj and gwen listen in. 

"only bad people, never good ones!" 

"that doesn't matter!" peter glared into the taller man's eyes, before softening as wade took a step towards him. "don't come near me." he took another step. "wade, i said don't." 

"i'd never hurt you, peter," he said, and peter shook his head. 

"i can't believe you, wade-"

"have i hurt you so far? have i threatened you at all? do i make you scared?" he asked, voice hitching in anger. he took another step closer as he spoke, bracketing peter against the wall. he stared down at peter who was looking down at his feet, his hands up in front of his chest, ready to push the bigger man away. 

"you're scaring me now," he said quietly, and wade sighed, stepping backwards until his back hit the door on the other side of the room. 

"i don't- you're not like anyone else i've ever met, ever. i-" wade paused, and groaned, throwing his head back. "i think you're great, like totally amazing, like better than anything. the bee's knees, like totally chimichanga level of awesome." 

"wade-"

"no- i- listen, peter." wade looked down, and the two stared at each other. "i just wanna be with you all the time, okay? i would never let anyone or anything hurt you. especially not myself."

peter swallowed again, his lip trembling. "i don't know if i can do this right now, wade."

"but it was fine before, when you didn't know! why does this have to change anything, pete?"

"because i really like you!" peter blurted out, before wincing. "i really like you. and i don't know if i can continue this- this- whatever it is, if you kill people." 

"really?"

"really really," peter sighed, looking up at wade, who was trying his best not to blush. "wade you've killed people, like, millions of people-" 

"yeah but like, nobody that didn't deserve it! well, okay, there was this time-"

"i don't wanna know. i want you to leave."

"what?" 

"leave. now."

and so wade did. 

 

 


	6. peter can be really dumb sometimes but oh well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was grinning, not caring that the meeting had run over and that he'd missed the bus, or that his phone was on two percent. He didn't even care that it was getting dark. He hummed to himself, his hands stuffed into his pockets. The breeze had picked up, and his hair was falling onto his forehead, curling into his eyes. He heard footsteps behind, maybe one or two people, so he picked up his pace. The footsteps behind him sped up along with his own, and he cursed under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS READ  
> henlo y'all it's yer boy tyrone here,   
> so i WAS gonna give up on this fic but i really just can't after opening my inbox and seeing all of y'alls lovely messages. HOWEVER, this fic is going to take a little bit of a different turn than i'd originally anticipated, and so a couple of new characters will be introduced! (maybe just one or two but important nonetheless!)   
> also, heed the new tags. major violence warning my dudes, especially for this chapter. maybe the next few chapters?? i dunno.   
> ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS IF YOU ENJOYED AND ALL THAT JAZZ!!!

Peter sighed, his head resting against the bus' damp window. Lo-fi hip-hop played softly through his earbuds as he looked out and watched Queens pass him by. A text buzzed through his phone, reminding him of the meeting he had with a Stark Industries representative in a little under ten minutes. He hoped the bus wouldn't arrive late.

At least, for once, it wasn't raining.

He responded with an eager **YES** , confirming he'd be there, and confirming that he was hoping for a position at the high-esteemed company. He smiled to himself. His exam results had been incredible, and he wasn't shying away from admitting that, as Stark Tech- a subset of the company- were the ones who contacted _him_ for this meeting. He tugged the cable and stood, pulling out his earbuds and winding them up while he walked to the front of the bus. "Thanks!" He grinned at the bus driver, who smiled back.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, before adjusting his shoulder bag and walking into the building. A woman in a pantsuit smiled brightly at him over the reception desk, and he flushed. Steady, Parker.

"Hi! I'm- Uh- Peter here, for a ten o'clock-"

"Mr. Parker. Wonderful to meet you, go right on up to floor twenty. The interview room is one-seven-three." She slid him a pass for elevator access, and he smiles at her.

"Thanks."

"I can tell you're new around here, Peter. Just- don't let anyone push you around, okay?" She asked him, and he nodded, the two sharing a smile. The elevator doors slid open, and both Peter and the kind woman were startled as a man being held by two security guards was carried towards the doors. He was giggling to himself.

"Listen, Martin, my guy, you know I'm gonna be back later."

"Alright, Eddie," the two men tossed the man onto the ground, and one of the security guards brought a security key- identical to Peter's- over to the reception desk. "Keep telling yourself that."

The man- Eddie- stood, dusting himself off. Peter gulped- he definitely had a type. Why did he vaguely recognize the man from somewhere? Eddie rolled his eyes, a grin on his face as he shook a small notepad in front of the guard- Martin? "Got most of what i needed though, bub. Seeya' next time." He turned, and a staring Peter must've caught his eye, because he paused, and winked. Peter flushed.

"Good luck with your interview," the receptionist dragged Peter back into reality as he looked up to the clock and gasped- shit! He only had two minutes.

"Thanks!" He squeaked, before skittering off into the elevator and swiping his card to input his floor number.

* * *

 

"Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Parker," His interviewer, a mister Loki Laufeyson, smiled at him as they shook hands.

"And thank you for yours, Sir," Peter smiled back.

"We'll be in touch from five to seven business days."

Peter felt elated, like he was walking on air. Every sentence he'd thought his interviewer might have asked, he did, meaning Peter already had every answer to every question thrown at him. He'd never had a job interview flow so well before, almost as if the interviewer had scripted it, too. Mr. Laufeyson was also very intriguing- but that was besides the point.

Peter was grinning, not caring that the meeting had run over and that he'd missed the bus, or that his phone was on two percent. He didn't even care that it was getting dark. He hummed to himself, his hands stuffed into his pockets. The breeze had picked up, and his hair was falling onto his forehead, curling into his eyes. He heard footsteps behind, maybe one or two people, so he picked up his pace. The footsteps behind him sped up along with his own, and he cursed under his breath. 

His mood dropped to the concrete, along with himself as he was hit over the head with- something. Something hard, maybe a wood plank? He bit down on his cheek as he fell, blood instantly pouring into his mouth. He gagged spitting out the metallic taste, as he was kicked in the stomach. He heaved, curling in on himself.

"Hurry! Get his shit," he heard someone say, a man. He felt them empty his pockets and he could've laughed- an almost-dead, cracked iPhone 5, taped up earphones, a wallet with an ID and nothing else, and two mint wrappers. 

"Fuck!" The other one hissed, kicking Peter again out of frustration. He whimpered softly, pulling his hands up over his head and tucking himself into a smaller ball. He heard his phone drop onto the ground, his wallet quickly after. He was kicked again, in the face this time; he coughed out another mouthful of blood and turned his face into his arm. "C'mon, let's go," the guy continued, and Peter heard the two run off. Rain began to spit, and Peter began to cry. To think the day had been going well. 

"Shit," he sighed, sitting up. His eye throbbed, and blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. He spat it to the side and picked up his phone, knowing he only had two more percent to make a call. That was maybe three minutes, if he was lucky. Maybe he could just text someone? 

He unlocked his phone- more cracks, he noted- and sent a text to MJ with his location, but then cursed himself. Wednesday night, date night. He began typing a text to May, but knew she wouldn't be able to drive to him at this time of night. He dragged himself into an alley, leaning his head back against the concrete wall of a building. He was on one percent, meaning he could only really send one text. Regretfully, he tapped on Wade's contact, and sent him a screenshot of his location from Google Maps. 

 _com pls_ , he sent, before the screen went black. He grunted in anger, tossing his phone against the wall across from him. He flinched when he heard the crack, attempting to bury his face in his hands before flinching away. His left eye was throbbing, and Ben's old suit jacket was soaking, clinging to him with an ice-cold vengeance. He shivered manically, wrapping his arms around himself, before coughing out another mouthful of blood. 

How he wished he was a superhero with a healing factor right now.

His head was pounding and his ears still had a faint ring from when he was kicked earlier, and he felt his eyes fluttering shut. He fought against it, shivers wracking his body, but couldn't help it as the beating really had taken it out of him. He yawned softly, his eyelids becoming weights as they closed tightly. He felt like he'd been laying there for hours already, and maybe he had been; the time seemed to pass quickly with his eyes shut and the sound of the rain falling around him. 

"Hey, kid? Hello? Are you- oh, shit," someone said, hazy in the distance as peter coughed more blood onto the ground. "Fuck, okay, Jesus, c'mon, tiny." Peter felt himself being lifted. "This yours? Probably- huh. It's fucked. Hmph." Peter wheezed as he was tugged into a bridal-style position. "Cool it, tiny. I've got ya'." 

"Mmmhmmh," Peter started, attempting to open his eyes. 

"Hey, no, it's okay. I'll take you to a doctor, 'kay?" He asked, but Peter didn't have the energy to respond. "O-kay," the guy huffed, heaving Peter again, before trudging off into the night. 

* * *

 

When Peter finally woke up, he heard beeping and smelt- oh, God. He opened his eyes blearily to white lights and sterilized everything-s. He sighed. "Hey!" A loud voice startled him, and he squeaked. 

"Wh-" He turned his head sightly, only to notice a man from earlier that day. Or was it earlier from the day before? He wasn't sure as he blinked at the man. 

"Hey, chill out tiny. I'm Eddie Brock, found ya' in that alley," the man smiled softly, his blue eyes sparkling. Oh! That was where Peter knew him from- the Brock Report! MJ and Gwen watched it religiously. Peter smiled back. 

"Thanks," he whispered, weary of using his voice. His throat felt raw, and he could feel stitches in his cheek. He winced lightly as his tongue ran over them. "I'm Peter Parker." 

"Huh, nice to meet ya', Peter," Eddie smiled again, friendly and soft. He looked like a cuddly puppy, and if Peter weren't in so much pain, he would've swooned. "Hey, so, do you have anyone I can contact for ya'? I- uh- found this in the alley next to you," he held up Peter's destroyed phone, and the man frowned back at it. 

Clearing his throat, he responded, "uh, yeah- my room mates? They're probably wondering where I am, I've got a shift tomorrow morn- hey, what's the time?"

"Three am, don't worry. But I don't recommend you work tomorrow, tiny. Your eye is- Well, I mean, it's fucked." Eddie passed Peter his phone with a lopsided smile. Peter smiled back with an almost wince, quickly tapping MJ's number in. She picked up on the third ring. 

" _Peter Benjamin Parker! Where the fuck are you!_ " MJ hissed down the phone, and Peter sighed.

"I was, uh- these guys, I'm- uh- MJ," he pouted, listening to her breathe down the phone. "I was attacked on my way home, and I'm in hospital and- I- You gotta," he feels bottom lip wobble, and his eyes well up. 

" _Oh, shit_ ," she whispered. " _I'm sorry Pete, babe, where are you?_ " Her tone was softer, and he sighed, blinking the tears away. 

"Where am I?" He asked Eddie. 

"Oh uh, Bellevue Hospital," he replied quietly, and Peter nodded. Shit, he was still in Manhattan. 

"Uh- Bellevue Hospital," he said, and he heard MJ breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Alright, Pete. Are you staying the rest of the night? You're not coming to work tomorrow, at all. No buts, I know you, Parker. Am I coming to pick you up?" 

"Uh- Yeah, I won't come to work. I think I can go?" He looked to Eddie hopefully, who grinned and nodded. The older man then mouthed, "I'll take you home, too," and Peter gave him a thumbs up. "And you don't need to pick me up-"

"Peter, you are not catching the subway-"

"No, uh, I was taken to the hospital by a guy who's also willing to drive me home." 

"Oh, so this is his number? is he hot?" She asks, quieter, and Peter grins his face flushing. 

"It's Eddie Brock. Seeya!" He hangs up quickly, knowing that MJ and Gwen were big fans. He smiles awkwardly as he passes Eddie's phone back. 

"Alright tiny, I'll go get a nurse or whatever so you can get discharged, okay?" He asked, and Peter nodded in relief. His nose was itching slightly from the weird hospital smell. He watched Eddie leave, and allowed himself to fanboy a little. He'd peeped over the girls' shoulders a few times, and he knew that the investigative journalist was hot as hell. Though, he felt a ball of guilt whirl in the bottom of his stomach. His mind flashed to Wade, and he frowned. He missed him, but he knew that Wade was dangerous. Besides, Peter didn't even know if Eddie was gay. Or bi, or whatever. At least, not yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry it wasn't th at long,, but please comment if you enjoyed!  
> also, this chapter had no wade and i'm :-( i miss writing him. i swear my characterization will get better!   
> once again, please comment your opinions! how do yall like eddie so far? do you miss wade as much as i do? how about peter getting beaten up? the stark tech internship interview? (yes,, all of these points will be expanded on in later chapters don't wOrry)   
> thank you for reading !!!


End file.
